


All Night

by mysticorchid



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Past Kim Jongin/Oh Sehun, Past Relationship(s), Songfic, club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 13:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12133995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticorchid/pseuds/mysticorchid
Summary: Baekhyun had convinced Sehun to go out with him to a club.Sehun bumps into an old friend.





	All Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was the other fic that I was writing in the waiting room at the hospital lol. 
> 
> Like I have said before in my previous fics. They'll not be good at first since it's been 2 years since I wrote a fanfic. Lol so i hopes it's decent and hope that'll I'll get better in a short of time.
> 
> This work has been beta read by my friend so there shouldn't be any mistakes. 
> 
> P.S: this fic was inspired by SNSD's All night.

Sehun was lying on his couch, in his boxers and watching tv. It's a pretty basic Friday night for this college student. He doesn't like participating in parties, he doesn't like the idea of drinking till you forget most of the night. He doesn't find that fun, he finds it kind of scary if he is being honest. 

He drank a can of hard iced tea once but he didn't drink more to get a simple buzz. He is kind of scared of being drunk, overall – Sehun just doesn't like the thought of drinking. Plus, he can have fun by himself; Playing online, going for long night walks while blasting music in his ears or attempt to draw something that is decent. Now that's some sober fun for Sehun. 

He was flipping through the channels on his tv, there weren't any good sitcoms or movies on tonight, which was irritating him. 

His phone started to buzz on his stomach, he picked it up to see that one of his dorm mates Baekhyun, who was calling him. He furrowed his eyebrows at the name displayed on the screen. He doesn't normally call him, he just messages him if he wants to have a study session. He slid the green icon across the screen anyways and placed his cell phone to his ear. 

"Hello?," Sehun asked, then continued to flip through the channels and hopefully can find something tolerable. Multitasking, that's a skill that's needed in his future.

"Hey Sehun!," Baekhyun spoke loudly into the phone. Sehun assumes that he is buzzing right now. 

"What's up?," Sehun asked, then he just turned off the tv since there was nothing on for him. He thinks he'll just play game after this phone call is done. 

"Do you want to come with me to this club?," He asked, "Xiumin can't come because he procrastinated on his work and he is too busy getting it done," 

Sehun bit down on his lip to prevent an irritated groan coming out of his mouth. He doesn't want to go. But Baekhyun seems like a nice guy to hangout with, not like Yixing who gets a little rowdy when he drinks a little too much. 

"Please!," Baekhyun begged over the phone. "I know a guy who would get us in it," 

"Isn't that illegal?." Sehun asked. 

"It's not when we pretend we're 21." Baekhyun replied.

"We'll get ID'd if we try ordering drinks,"

"The guy who is going to get us in is the bartender tonight."

Sehun rolled his eyes. It's like Baekhyun knew that he would try and get out of this invite. One of Sehun's problem is that he doesn't learn how to say no. He just doesn't want to come off as rude with people, it's just not his style. 

"Okay, fine. I'll go." Sehun said. Then he hears an excited 'yes' faintly on the other line. He assumes that Baekhyun is glad that he won. 

"I'll be over in five minutes, be ready." Baekhyun said before hanging up without saying bye.

"Rude," Sehun said to himself, then he got off of the couch so he can get ready for a night he wants to be over already even though it didn't start yet. 

*

Sehun and Baekhyun walked into the club, he expected it to be dark and reek of sweat. It was the opposite. 

The area was kind of like a school gymnasium, there were nice neon and pastel colours around. Little sparkles running against the floors and walls from the disco ball hanging on the ceiling. It gives it a different feel, makes him feel like he's in a different era. 

He noticed people were kind of dressed the same. Sehun and Baekhyun had stood out just a bit but they blended into the crowd nicely.

"Come on, let's get a drink," Baekhyun said, then he grabbed a hold of Sehun's wrist and made their way to the bar. 

When Sehun had walked up, he noticed that the three bartenders were fine men. He gave off the smallest smile he can give, he hoped it looked decent because no one knows how they look when they try to smile. 

"Hey Baekhyun," The man said, he had a nice smile, perfectly groomed eyebrows, they were also coloured. They were purple. 

"Hey Chanyeol." Baekhyun said, then he grabbed Sehun to pull him up closer. "This is Sehun, me and him study at the college together quick frequently." He said, he gave Sehun a smile, then he turned his head to give the bartender a smile.

"I think I saw you around before." Chanyeol said, squinting his eyes a little, examining Sehun's features to try and figure out where he had seen him. "I'm not sure where but I know I seen you on campus before." 

"You go to school with us?," Sehun asked, then closed his eyes and sighed. Of coarse he does, he literally just said he had seen him on campus. Sehun isn't the best at socializing because he doesn't really go out and his circle is pretty small. "Never mind," His dumb moment had earned a chuckle from the bartender. 

"What can I get for you guys?." Chanyeol asked, then he grabbed two tall glasses, getting them ready for the drinks he is about to make. 

"I'll have a Long Island ice tea." Baekhyun said. 

"I'll have coke." Sehun said, Baekhyun had rolled his eyes at his lame order. 

"Rum and coke," Baekhyun said, ending up ordering for Sehun. 

Chanyeol nodded and started to make the drinks. Baekhyun had turned around to face Sehun and gave him a look that literally said 'Really?'. 

"I don't like drinking." Sehun stated.

"Just one night. Plus, you might pick up one of these fine humans tonight." Baekhyun said, then he turned Sehun's body around to make him look at the ground of people laughing, dancing and walking around. 

Sehun furrowed his eyebrows because all he sees are guys. He can't believe he hadn't noticed it when they had walked in, wait. 

Sehun turned around to look at the smaller guy. "Is this a gay club?," Sehun asked, then Baekhyun nodded in response. 

"Yeah. . . Why? Aren't you gay?." Baekhyun asked.

"Uh. . . Yeah but." Sehun looked around at the crowd again. Most of the men he sees have muscles on their bodies, wearing clothes that aren't revealing but shows off their physique. "I don't think I'll get anyone, I'm a lanky fuck."

"I'm not that muscly either but if I can be able to get laid so can you." Baekhyun said.

"Drinks are ready!." Chanyeol said, both Sehun and Baekhyun grabbed their cold glasses and turned around to look at the crowd again. 

Sehun took a sip of his drink, trying his best not to make a grossed out face once the mixed drink touched his tongue. If this is how it tasted with the soda, he doesn't really want to taste it straight.

He turned his head, seeing that a larger man is looking at him. He stopped looking at that direction, then he took another sip of his drink, awkwardly. He can feel the stranger's eyes on him, he doesn't like the awkwardness he is feeling. 

"Baekhyun. I don't like the way the guy is staring at me." Sehun said, not turning to him so it doesn't seem obvious that he is talking to him. 

"Which one." Baekhyun said, still looking through the crowd in front of them. 

"The one to the right." Sehun said. "But don't look obvious." 

Baekhyun turned his whole body to the right, then he sees a man sitting at the booth looking towards them. 

"What. The Fuck. Did I say." Sehun said, sounding irritated. Now that man knows they are talking about him. 

"Sorry, subtlety isn't my expertise." Baekhyun shrugged, "Oh shit he coming." 

"Do something!." Sehun gasped, then Baekhyun turned around to go to talk to Chanyeol. 

Is he really ditching me to talk to Chanyeol? Wow. He thought to himself, he wasn't that good of friends with Baekhyun but now he knows he's kind of a snake.

"Hey." The older man said as he walked up to Sehun. "You're pretty, do you want to get out of here?." He asked.

Wow that was fast and eager. One of the reasons why he doesn't like the idea of coming to a club. He seen movies of guys picking up girls with cheesy pick up lines, so he kind of expected that. He didn't expect some stranger to walk up to him, asking to leave with him to have sex just by looking at him in the eyes for a millisecond. 

"Uh-." Sehun was about to come up with a lame, unconvincing excuse not to go with the guy. Until he felt a random arm snaked around his waist. 

"Hey babe." He hears in front of his ear, then he turned his head to see that it was Chanyeol that was holding him. "Is this man bothering you babe?." He asked. 

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know you were taken." The stranger said, then he had turned around and walked away from him. 

Once he was out of sight, Chanyeol pulled his arm away from him then gave Sehun a smirk. "You owe me $6." Chanyeol said smugly.  

"At least it isn't $10." Sehun grumbled as he dug into his messy pockets until he feels paper. He pulled out some bills, then gave Chanyeol the correct amount he had owed him. "Here you go." 

"Sorry I couldn't do anything. I'm kind of small and no one is intimidated of my height." Baekhyun pouted, then he added a chuckle and Chanyeol chuckled with him. 

"I got to get back to work. Kai should be going up in a bit." Chanyeol stated, then he made his way back behind the bar to continue what he is getting paid for: bartending. 

"Who's Kai?." Sehun asked, then took another sip of his drink. He had gotten used to the bitter taste. He doesn't enjoy it but it gets more tolerable the more he sips on it. 

"Oh he is a singer. He'll cover songs and a lot of people like him. He's kind of a friend. He isn't the best singer but he differently has quite a few fans here." Baekhyun said, he drank the last bit of his drink. He put it bank on the bar counter, ordered another one and turned to face Sehun again. "So Sehun, do you have any exes?."

Sehun's eyebrows went up at the question. That is a question that he rarely gets asked. Only because he has a small circle of friends and nobody ever thinks about Sehun having a boyfriend. 

"Yeah, I did. . Sort of." Sehun said, he put the drink down on the counter because he is starting to slightly feel dizzy. "We weren't dating. We were just fucking around. He had lead me on, then I found him making out with some other guy. I didn't have a right to be mad but it bothered me because I felt cheap for being there to have sex." 

"That sounds rough." Baekhyun said, he took a sip of his newly made drink and kept looking at Sehun. "So what did you do?." 

"Oh I just stopped talking to him." Sehun said. "Right after I pointed out the whole 'you lead me on and you did this.' thing to his face." 

"And what did he do?." 

"He said sorry for making out with a guy behind my back in our not even real relationship. Or something like that. It was a several months ago." 

"Oh is he from around here?." 

"No, he's from the next town over where I'm from." 

"Can I get a name?." 

"His name was Jong-." Sehun was cut off, he heard singing. He turned his head to see who was singing, he sees the man on the stage. Singing the sexy song, swaying his body side to side to get into the groove. 

He knows that voice. He knows it because he had heard it whenever he was over at Sehun's place. Occasionally singing to himself, not being embarrassed about the fact he was singing in front of Sehun. 

It was kind of nice hearing that familiar voice. 

Sehun grabbed his drink again, then he took a big sip out of it. Then walked up to the crowd that is dancing in front of the stage. 

Once he got closer to the stage, the more clear the person got. He smiled up at the person who is singing, it was Jongin. Or what Baekhyun and his friends called him, Kai. 

He was the only person in the crowd that wasn't dancing to the song he was singing. Sehun was the only one that wasn't dry humping with some other guy on the dance floor. He was just standing there, with his cold drink in his hand and listening to Jongin's voice. 

Jongin was looking through the crowd, smiling at the people on the dance floor having fun. Then he eyes had landing on the guy who wasn't moving at all. His eyes had widened, he was about to stop singing because he was kind of kind of surprised at who he sees standing there. 

He continued, a few second laters he felt ease again. He sees that Sehun was smiling at him, listening to him sing the song. Jongin keeps almost forgetting the lyrics to the song, because he is too busy being stunned at Sehun's appearance. 

Jongin had sang the last word. The music had stopped completely. Him and Sehun were still keeping eye contact. Both of them smiling at each other. 

"Why isn't Kai walking off the stage?." Chanyeol asked Baekhyun. 

"I'm not sure." Baekhyun asked, taking another drink. They both watched the awkward silence between Sehun and Kai. They were watching them look at each other. "I don't know if I'm uncomfortable or not." Baekhyun added on.

Sehun had taken a large gulp of his drunk, finishing the whole glass. Then he turned around to walk back to Baekhyun. "Do you want to go have a cigarette?." Sehun asked, he placed the cup back on the counter. 

"Suure." Baekhyun said. 

* 

Both of the guys were having a cigarette. Baekhyun was looking at Sehun but he didn't look back. He had rolled his eyes from the taller male ignoring his stares. "What the hell was that?." Baekhyun asked, earning a confused look from Sehun. 

"You and the club's singer were just staring at each other for four long, uncomfortable minutes." Baekhyun explained. 

"Oh I-." Sehun cut himself off, then he had seen Jongin walking up to the both of them. 

"Hey Sehun." Kai said, then he lit his cigarette and took a drag from it. 

"Okay I'm going to go. I don't want to be uncomfortable again. Hopefully Chanyeol would want to make out or something." Baekhyun said, he threw his cigarette on the concrete and stepped on it then he walked away from there. 

"How have you been?," Sehun asked. For some reason he doesn't feel awkward standing here with Jongin. It's like the whole situation between them had never happened. 

It feels like he didn't get a little hurt at Jongin's fuckboy ways of leading guys on for fun or for sex or both. 

Sehun thought about this for sometime and it's not that big of deal for him. He had fun with his fling with Jongin several months ago, he had great sex but mostly had fun breaking some rules with him. 

"I've smarten up from my delinquent ways." Jongin replied, earning the smallest chuckle from Sehun. 

"Really? You're an underage and works at a club." Sehun replied. 

"I work here but I don't do drugs." 

"Do you just sing?." 

"Yes, I do. This is just a club Sehun, not some sex club." 

"But what if it was?." 

"I'd still only sing." 

"I'm not sure if I'm convinced that you got out of your fuckboy phase." 

"Well you should be." Jongin said, then he walked closer to Sehun. "Because I would like to ask you on a date." 

Sehun's eyebrows had went up at what he said. His heartbeat had risen at it. Sehun may still have feelings for him. But is he going to give him another chance at what he 'fucked.' up last time and hope it won't happened again? Yes.

"To come to think of it, you never really asked me out on a proper date." Sehun pointed out, taking a drag out of his cigarette after that. 

"I haven't?." Jongin asked.

"No, you usually followed me around until I started hanging out with you and then we started having sex." Sehun stated. 

".. Well.. you're right but I'm asking to take you on a date right now, properly." Jongin said. 

"Okay." Sehun replied. "Take me on a date then." 

Jongin smiled at what Sehun said to him. 

* 

They had officially became an item after weeks of going on dates. Sehun believed that Jongin had gotten out of his bad boy phase or whatever he was in. 

He had changed a lot though within those several months. He wondered what made him smarten up, maybe he'll tell him later on in their dating life. 

All Sehun knows is that he is glad that he didn't try to shoot down Baekhyun's answer on inviting him to the club that night.

\- fin


End file.
